


I Want You For a Lifetime

by autumnplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Freeform, Gift, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants/pseuds/autumnplants
Summary: A Christmas Party.





	I Want You For a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirLadySketch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLadySketch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How the Light Gets In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437335) by [SirLadySketch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLadySketch/pseuds/SirLadySketch). 



> So this is a spin-off, if you will, of SirLadySketch's amazing story 'How the Light Gets in'. I tried writing it as a way to be read without having to have read the first story to really follow what's going in this one-shot. 
> 
> It's also not canon, unless SLS decides to make it canon.

Roxas was in the middle of hanging up mistletoe as Ventus and Namine sat down at the dining room table, decorating cookies. While Namine was actually decorating the cookies, Ventus was busy on his phone; no doubt texting Zexion and wondering when he was going to arrive. 

“Are you finally going to ask him out?” Roxas teased as he climbed down the step ladder, proceeding to fold it and put it away in the storage closet down the hall.

When he returned Ventus gave him a dirty look that may have been seen as aggressive had he not been flushed from the tip of his ears and down his neck and into his shirt.

“At least I’m taking things slow and didn’t just, ya know, try and jump him at my 21st birthday party before we were dating.” Ventus shot back, a triumphant look on his face as Roxas’s started to flush. 

They bantered for a little while longer, making playful jabs at each other until the doorbell rang through the house. “Is that Demyx and Axel?” Ventus asked as he slowly scooted to the edge of the couch cushion, grabbing his cane which leaned against the table, and stood up slowly. 

“Um, probably.” Roxas watched Ventus for a moment to make sure he was okay before opening the door for their waiting guests. 

“Roxas!!” Xion exclaimed as she threw her arms around her twin brother, causing them to crash onto the floor. “Oh shit, I am so sorry Roxas, are you okay?!”

Roxas groaned rubbing his hip as Xion helped him up and patted off his back. “I’m fine, just, stop.” he grumbled swatting at Xion’s hands as she patted at his back, attempting to brush off any dust or dirt off his shirt. 

Laughter filtered in from the doorway as Axel and Demyx walked in and closed the door behind them. “Okay, we brought our secret santa gifts, some leftover alcohol from the album release party and chips and dip.” Demyx said holding up the bag.

Roxas took the bag before going to Axel and pulling him down for a soft kiss before bounding into the kitchen to unpack the food and drinks they brought. 

“Oh yay! More people to help us; since someone, I won’t name, names, Roxas, decided to bake cookies at the last minute.” Ventus said shooting a playful glare at his brother as he finished decorating a mitten shaped cookie. 

They all sat down around the table talking as they grabbed an undecorated cookie and started decorating.

Xion was in the middle of an explanation of her latest venture out into the sea with Ariel, when she was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. “Who knocks when there’s a doorbell?” she asked with a laugh. 

Ventus stood, almost too quickly for Roxas’ taste, and made his way over to the door. “It’s probably Zexion. He doesn’t like to ring the doorbell when he comes over because he’s afraid he’ll wake me up.” he explained as he opened the door to reveal Zexion. 

Xion leaned over to Roxas and whispered; “So are they dating yet?” 

Roxas shook his head as Zexion and Ventus joined the table, Ventus offering Zexion his seat before going to grab his own. “I don’t need help Roxas, sit your butt down.” his brother’s voice echoed from down the hall to where his room was. 

Sitting back down into his chair, Roxas sheepishly grabbed a Christmas Tree shaped cookie and started decorating it as his friends all held back smiles and laughs. 

Ventus returned a few moments later, heavily leaning on his computer chair as he rolled it out to the table and took a seat next to Zexion, who was hyper-focused on decorating a star cookie. “It doesn’t have to be perfect ya know.” he teased, which caused Zexion’s cheeks to flush. 

Roxas watched the exchange for a moment, watched as Zexion glanced over at Ventus and the admiring smile that was on his older brother’s face, was enough to convince him. Zexion was a good match for Ven.

Once all the cookies were decorated and perfectly placed on the cookie tray; courtesy of Zexion, everyone migrated into the living room where they sat down and talked while they waited for the remaining guests to arrive. 

Aqua and Terra arrived right at the start of the party, gifts perfectly wrapped and placed under the tree for their secret santas. They both gave Ventus and Roxas hugs when they went to thank them for showing up. They both waved to everyone else before taking a seat.

Ven joined them and soon they were in a bubbly discussion about their plans for Christmas Day and how Ven was fairing from having to work a desk job until Aerith decided he could go back to physical work. 

Roxas watched from the kitchen as he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss against his cheek, as locks of red hair entered his peripheral. 

“How about you stop focusing on your brother who is not going to collapse and pay attention to me, your charming, gorgeous tattoo artist boyfriend.” Axel said softly against Roxas’ ear. 

Grinning, Roxas turned around and wrapped his arms around Axel’s waist. “I’m still trying to figure out where I want it. And have you worked on my piece at all?” 

“No….” Axel trailed off, sheepishly looking away from Roxas 

“I didn’t think so.” Roxas smirked. 

Axel huffed and rolled his eyes before kissing Roxas’ cheek. “If you’re not too busy worrying about your brother, maybe consider sitting next to me during the exchange? I wanna talk to you about something.” He said before bounding out of the kitchen and sitting in between Xion and Demyx. 

Roxas’ eyes wandered over to Xion who seemed to be in good spirits despite having been separated from her boyfriend. 

It was the first Christmas they were able to celebrate together. Between Xion’s time-consuming job, Roxas’ training with Aqua for his Mark of Mastery and Ventus still recovering from the accident all the while being on desk duty, it felt like a miracle to get them all under the same roof with all their close friends. 

Roxas watched as Ventus talked with Zexion, barely leaning on his cane, fighting every urge in his body to grab the wheelchair they had stashed away in case Ven ever needed it

Ventus made him promise to actually enjoy the party and the company of their friends, instead of worrying about Ventus and his ability to stand on his own. 

There had been one too many accidents of Ventus collapsing after too much strenuous activity or just standing up for too long. The worst times were when Ventus started hallucinating and wouldn’t recognize Roxas for days on end. 

Though, that was early on in his recovery and it had been sometime since Ventus had an episode. 

A loud ring echoed through the house almost an hour into the party and Roxas couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Sora, Kairi and Riku all walked in the house, disposing their gifts to be exchanged under the tree. 

“It’s so good to see you guys! How are you?” Roxas asked as he went to grab my chairs and drinks. 

Kairi and Riku explained how they quit modeling for the time being, to help with the marketing side of Xion’s big project. 

Sora on the other hand had bounced from job to job in order to find one that suit his personality and needs and eventually settled on starting on his own independent tourist company where he could give tours of Destiny Islands and pinpoint the best tourist places for any visiting guests. 

“Wow, I’m impressed. It makes my training with Aqua seem pretty lackluster.” Roxas said with a laugh as Sora grinned proudly at his own accomplishment. 

“Nah, the fact you’re even training with Aqua is downright amazing. You’re going to be an amazing Keyblade Master. Have you gotten your blade?”

Roxas beamed as he held up his hand and showed off the pin. “I’ll show you guys later when we have more room in the house to do so.” he promised. 

Once everyone had gotten settled, gifts were handed to their proper recipients and soon the apartment floor was covered in Christmas themed wrapping paper and green, white and red tissue paper. 

Roxas got Kairi as his secret santa and ended buying her a polaroid camera. Roxas got another bag of sea salt ice cream coffee creamer to add to his growing collection, courteous of Demyx. 

After the exchange is over and wrapping paper has been cleaned up, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas’ waist once more and pressed a kiss to the curve of his shoulder. 

“Did you enjoy your gifts?” He asked, his nose nuzzling into his hair Roxas’ eyes close slowly, relishing in the comfort of being in Axel’s arms. 

Since everything that had happened in the last two years ago, things had finally begun settling back into place, including Roxas and Axel’s relationship with the notion that Roxas wasn’t going to hide anything from Axel. 

“Hmm. Yeah, I’m glad Demyx didn’t lose that recipe for the sea salt ice cream creamer. I was starting to get low. What about you?” Roxas asked looking up at Axel. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized the look on Axel’s face wasn’t one of happiness, but one of filled with nervousness. 

“What’s going on Ax?” He asked turning around to look at his boyfriend, ignoring how quiet the room had gotten and all of their friends’ focus was now on them.

“These past two years have been absolutely amazing with you Roxas. I’ve watched you become this amazing man, who literally took down bad cops and saved your brothers life. You have become my best friend-”, Axel was cut off by a sharp ‘Hey!’ that echoed in the quiet room followed by a quick ‘Shh!’. Roxas could distinctly make out the second voice as Xion’s.

Roxas bit back a laugh and shared a smile with Axel before letting him continue. 

“You’ve become such a beacon of light in my quiet, kind of boring life and I am eternally grateful. Will you,” Axel paused as he took Roxas’ hand and got down on one knee, opening a small velvet box and revealing a simple gold band with a single peridot; Roxas’ birthstone, which was set in the middle. “Will you Roxas Lux, marry me?” He asked a bright smile on his face. 

Tears rolled down Roxas’ cheeks as he nods, pulling Axel into a crushing hug, burying his face into his shoulders as their friends cheer and clap. 

Pulling away, Roxas wiped at his face, before laughing. “Of course, I want you for a lifetime, Axel.” he said before connecting their lips in a loving kiss.

Axel kissed him back and pulled away before taking Roxas’ left hand and sliding the ring on his finger. 

“I love you Rox.” 

“I love you too, Axel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this SLS!! This was a late Christmas gift because I wanted to thank you for listening to me vent and reading over my own stories and just being an amazing friend and putting up with me. <3


End file.
